Lanolin is a product obtained by the purification of degras. Degras is a crude grease obtained by the solvent treatment of wool.
Lanolin is a yellowish to gray semisolid containing 25 to 30% water in its hydrous form, and a brownish-yellow semisolid in its anhydrous form. Lanolin contains cholesterol esters of higher fatty acids.
Lanolin is used as a component of pharmaceuticals, leather finishing compositions, soaps and detergents, face creams, facial tissues, hair-set compositions, suntan preparations, and the like.